Room for One More
Room for One More is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai, continuing the storyline that began in the previous episode with Antonio Garcia's revelation as the Gold Samurai Ranger. Synopsis Jayden's childhood friend and self-made Samurai, Antonio, struggles to be accepted by the team as the Gold Ranger. Plot At the Shiba House, the team discuss Antonio and if he should join the team as Jii explains that Jayden and Antonio were childhood friends when Antonio's father ran the local fish market; the two boys were played together often, and when Antonio moved away Jayden gave him the Octozord without Ji's permission, and threatened to quit being a Samurai if Ji tried to recover it. Kevin is against the idea of Antonio joining the team as he isn't descended from the the five families that went into Samurai Rangers, and he has no formal samurai training at all. Antonio decides to go to the Shiba House for an 'interview' but comes in late and accidentally embarrasses himself following an accident with his fishing hook. Antonio explains that he spent years training himself to fight using the knowledge he got from Jayden, and eventually learned how to speak to the Octozord through texting which led to him creating his own morpher. Mike and Emily are happy for Antonio to join the team, but Ji refuses to put him in the middle of battle since he isn't a true Samurai and hasn't received the proper training, confiscating his morpher. A Nighlok, Steeleto arrives and starts terrorizing people, almost threading one businessman but slicing his suit until the Samurai Rangers arrive. As the team heads off to fight, Antonio asks to join the team but Jayden also refuses... like Ji said, Antonio isn't a true Samurai and the team doesn't need a sixth Ranger. Steeleto easily defeats them with his Body Blades, but almost defeating Jayden, he retreats because he begins to dry out. The Rangers were worried if he hadn't dried up, and Emily decides that it would be a good idea to get another Ranger in. Antonio goes fishing and Emily and Mike show up, taking him back into the house. Antonio then goes back to the House, and Jayden is asking him why he is still here. The other Rangers arrive, saying that he would be useful to the task, he knows the risks, and even Kevin agrees because even though he has no samurai skills, it is better then nothing. Steeleto comes back and attacks the Northern Peninsula Construction Site. Jayden then gives Antonio his Samurai Morpher back. The Rangers arrive on scene, and the Moogers are quickly defeated. Steeleto has his focus on Jayden and Antonio after again easily defeating the other Rangers. Steeleto uses all his Body Blades, but Jayden and Antonio managed to fend them off and use their moves to quickly defeat him. Steeleto then turns into a Mega-Monster, and the Rangers form their Samurai Megazord. Because Octozord was a part of Jayden's family, Kevin thinks that it is a good idea to use the Octozord to combine with the Megazord, which Antonio does, turning Octozord into a spear and joins the other Rangers. The Megablade is activated and Steeleto goes down and explodes. At the Shiba House, Antonio prepares a fish meal for the Rangers and Ji. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker (credit only) *John Leigh as Steeleto *George Beca as Young Jayden *Connor Kerrigan as Young Antonio Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Coral, Octo (OctoZord) Notes *In this episode, Antonio breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera and talking to the audience. *This episode has received criticism from older fans due to the fact that Mentor Ji forces Antonio to give up his morpher even though it was his own decision to become a Samurai Ranger unlike the core five who were forced into the role. *Steeleto was Destroyed *In this episode we learn Antonio made his own morpher and created his own powers making him the first confirmed ranger to not be a mentor and have developed his own ranger powers and morpher. While it is possible Andros developed the morphers in In Space or that Alex helped create the morphers in Time Force these are never confirmed. Tommy Oliver did help create the morphers in Dino Thunder, but he was a mentor that season as well. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai